Sous la lune
by MaraCapucin
Summary: OS Supercorp - Un moment seulement à elle, où elle ne pense qu'à elle. Fanart by lesly oh.


Hello !

En ce jour de Saint-Valentin que je prends grand plaisir à passer seule (on n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même), j'ai décidé de faire plaisir avec un petit OS Supercorp ^^

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

PS : Le fan-art vient de lesly_oh. Tout ce qu' fait est splendide ! Allez voir !  
PS2 : Il y a des fautes.

* * *

Couchée dans son lit, je la regarde dormir. Dis comme ça ça peut sembler _creepy_, mais si vous étiez à ma place vous feriez exactement la même chose.

Ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son dos pâle sous la lumière de la lune, tout ça la rend encore plus belle si c'est même possible. Elle est parfaite.

Je soupire en pensant à la chance que j'ai qu'elle soit près de moi cette nuit. Après ce que j'ai fait, comment a-t-elle même pu envisager de me reparler ? Aucune idée. Mais je remercie Rao chaque jour cette seconde chance.

Je m'apprête à caresser sa longue colonne vertébrale mais je stoppe ma main en la sentant légèrement bouger pour venir se coller un peu plus à moi. Mon regard se pose maintenant sur son ventre exposé ainsi que sa poitrine.  
J'ai juste envie de la réveiller et lui faire l'amour.

Mais aussitôt la pensée me traverse l'esprit que je me stoppe. Nous nous sommes endormies il y a peine quelques heures et elle a besoin de repos.

Je sors donc du lit pour aller chercher un verre de lait, seul moyen que je trouve pour ne pas l'embrasser.  
Un frisson me parcourt presque lorsque j'arrive dans le couloir. Par rapport à la chaleur des draps, la maison est bel et bien plus fraîche.

Nous avons passé la soirée dans une des nombreuses demeures des Luthor et celle de ce soir était sans aucun doute une de mes préférées. Logis au fin fond des forêts de la Georgie, pas très loin de la frontière avec la Caroline du Sud, nous sommes les seules âmes humaines à des kilomètres à la ronde. Juste nous, le lac Nottelyun à deux pas et les arbres par milliers. Que demander de plus ?

Mon verre en main, je décide de ne pas remonter tout de suite. Mon regard a été happé par une des baies vitrées qui donne une parfaite vu sur les reflets de la lune sur le lac. Il n'y a même pas quelques heures Lena et moi étions nues dedans. Elle en train de râler par mon idée qu'elle qualifiait de "puérile et qui allait rameuter tous les voyeurs de la région" et moi lui disant que nous n'avions qu'une vie et que si un imbécile avait l'idée de passer par là, Supergirl s'en chargerait. Elle n'était clairement pas convaincue, mais le fait que je commence à enlever mon haut pour dévoiler le soutien-gorge que j'avais acheté en l'honneur de notre dernière soirée romantique (sous-entendu, sexe torride) l'a fait changer _très_ rapidement d'avis.

Lena a poussé un petit cri quand elle a posé le premier orteil sur l'eau et quand elle a compris que l'extérieur était bien plus chaud que l'intérieur, elle a voulu faire demi-tour.

Est ce que je l'ai laissé partir comme ça ? Non évidemment.  
Ma super vitesse et force avons fait le travail sans soucis. Lena dans mes bras, elle n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que nous étions déjà immergées jusqu'à la taille.

Elle m'a traité de quelques noms d'oiseaux, mais je l'ai coupé avec un baiser. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Et quand j'ai voulu nous séparer un peu, c'est elle qui est venue poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

S'en est suivi de longues et tendres caresses.

Des soupirs et des paroles pour inciter l'autre à continuer.

Des baisers, encore et toujours.

Ses doigts glissant de mes fesses à mon entre-jambe.

Ma respiration qui se saccade alors qu'elle insère un doigt, puis deux.

Ses pupilles dilatées, désormais remplis de luxure, alors que mes tétons, eux, pointent de plaisir contre la poitrine de Lena…

Peut-être que penser à ça n'était pas la meilleure idée en fait. Maintenant j'ai juste envie de remonter dans notre chambre et recommencer.

J'avale le liquide blanc d'une traite puis je dépose le contenant dans le lavabo. Un dernier regard vers notre endroit d'amour et je me décide à rejoindre la personne dont je suis éperdument amoureuse.

Il y a encore quelques temps ça m'aurait été impossible de partir un week-end comme ça avec la femme de ma vie. Mais après la crise tout a changé. Les autres héros peuvent prendre le relais et je peux plus être Kara que Supergirl.

Lena et moi avons beaucoup discuté. On en avait toutes les deux besoins.

J'ai beaucoup pleuré.

Elle a essayé de retenir le plus longtemps ses larmes, mais elle a aussi fini par craquer.

Pendant des semaines, nos rencontres se finissaient toujours de la même façon. Nous nous endormons dans son canapé ou le mien après s'être endormie de fatigue à force de pleurer.

Il a fallu du temps et de la patience de chacune de nous pour que des sourires, puis des rires, apparaissent petit à petit.

Ça allait mieux, vraiment mieux. Lena était revenue participer à nos soirées jeux de sociétés et plusieurs fois par semaine je la retrouvais pour qu'on puisse continuer à reconstruire notre amitié juste nous deux.

Mais… quelque chose sonnait faux.

Pour être honnête j'avais vite compris de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était Kara que ça concernait et non Supergirl. Et pour ça Kara n'était définitivement pas la plus courageuse.

J'étais amoureuse de ma meilleure amie. J'étais amoureuse de Lena Luthor.

Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, 10 étant "tu es dans la merde ma pauvre fille", j'étais définitivement à 11.

J'ai gardé ça en moi pendant plus de trois mois, ne voulant pas casser cette nouvelle relation que nous étions seulement en train de construire.

Mais il a fallu qu'un imbécile invite Lena à sortir avec lui dans un des restaurants les plus romantiques pour que je vois rouge et que je fasse ce que Lena aime appeler ma "_best mistake"_.

À chaque fois que je l'entends raconter cette histoire, je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner de mécontentement. Seul point positif, Lena vient toujours m'embrasser ou m'enlacer pour faire disparaître ma moue boudeuse.

Cette fameuse "_meilleure erreur"_ à laquelle elle fait référence, c'est le fait que je me sois pointée devant le resto où devait avoir lieu le rencard. Mon but était seulement d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis, lui faire comprendre qu'elle valait mieux que cet imbécile qui n'en voulait qu'à son argent et sa popularité.

Dire que mes mots ont été très mal pris est un euphémisme. Lena est devenue rouge de colère et m'a engueulé comme une enfant de cinq ans. Pour couronner le tout, le type en question est arrivée à ce moment là.

Il a voulu emmener ma meilleure amie à l'intérieur, j'ai attrapé le poignet de cet enfoiré pour l'empêcher d'avancer, il a tiré, j'ai tiré, pris d'un élan typiquement masculin il a voulu me frapper et _of course_ il s'est cassé le poignet quand sa main a rencontré mon nez.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il montait dans une ambulance en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cet incident. Après ça j'ai raccompagné en silence Lena jusque chez elle et alors qu'elle allait me demander une énième fois qu'elle idée m'était passée par la tête, je lui ai avoué que j'étais amoureuse d'elle.

Une fois ses paroles sorties, pas moyen de faire marche arrière.

Lena s'est excusée rapidement puis a sauté dans un taxi qui passait par là. Je n'ai pas essayé de la retenir. À la place je me suis enfilée un alcool extra-terrestre et j'ai fini morte bourrée. Alex était plus que fâchée quand le barman l'a appelé parce que je dormais sur la table.

Il a fallu attendre quatre jours pour que ce qui allait devenir ma petite-amie vienne toquer à ma porte, une boîte de donuts à la main.

Elle s'est excusée. Je me suis excusée. Elle m'a embrassée. Je me suis envolée.

Genre littéralement envolée, tellement j'étais heureuse.

Mes pieds m'ont conduit à la porte close de notre chambre. J'entre sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller ma belle et tendre, mais celle-ci est bel et bien réveillée et me regarde entrer un froncement de sourcils barrant son visage.

**\- Où étais-tu ?**

**\- Je suis allée boire un verre de lait, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le sommeil.**

Pour seule réponse, elle me tend la main pour que je la rejoigne dans le lit.

À nouveau installée à ses côtés, je l'entends soupirer :

**\- Ne pars pas comme ça. Lorsque je me réveille seule, j'ai toujours l'impression que tout ce que nous avons vécu n'était qu'un rêve.**

Je la serre et l'embrasse alors qu'elle vient se caler contre moi.

**\- Je t'aime.**

**\- Moi aussi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**

Et en un instant je retombe dans les bras de Morphée, la femme de ma vie dans mes bras.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ai plu ^^

Merci à celles et ceux qui laisseront des commentaires et la bise aux .s de l'ombre ;)

Auf Widersehen ^^


End file.
